The Rose
by patches the panda
Summary: Its been 3 years since kuramas love has gone missing, yet he loves her all the same still, perhaps theres a way to bring her back! watch as the YYH characters get in way over their heads. Enjoy and please R&R all comments welcome!
1. Chapter 1

It was a cold and bitter Saturday morning. There laid Kurama asleep at his bed, with flush red rose pedals and the essence of incense scattered throughout the room. Hiei sat alone in the tree outside the window, watching the sun begin to cast its beautiful rays over the cold night hardened earth. Its delicate morning red glow beginning to slowly creep its way over the familiar Japanese Countryside.  
  
"It's been four years." thought Hiei silently to himself, "Four years and yet every night he sleeps alone with nothing but that incense and rose pedals, the only things he can still find comfort in…besides those plants…" Hiei ended this thought with a twitch, as the play looked back at him and smiled.  
  
Hiei remembered how it used to be, he remembered how every night he would hand pick a rose for her, how every night, she would skater the pedals throughout the room. Hiei had never seen him so happy. Now though four years later, he has never failed to uphold his lover's tradition. Hiei knew not what to say to him, nor how to make things better. "Why did she have to die?"…Hiei said quietly under his breath,……."why"  
  
Hiei, silent as ever, walked into the room, Kurama always left the window open just in case. He climbed in and sat down beside Kurama, his longest companion. Kurama's face remained expressionless; Hiei took notice to the dark stains on his pillow. Hiei stared with slight disbelief, He never understood how a man, a fighter none the less could cry himself to sleep. Then again, he never quite understood how much he loved her.  
  
Hiei jumped at the sound of footsteps, coming shuffling slowly towards him from down the hallway. Posed and ready to attack, Hiei was startled by the soul who dared sneak up on him.   
  
"Uncle Hiei?" asked the three-foot tall threat.   
  
There stood in a little green one-piece pajama, with a rose on the right chest, a miniature version of Kurama. He had large green eyes that stared at you like endless pools of water from an emerald lake. And his hair, a beautiful shade of red, although his was much shorter then his fathers. However he had his mothers face, but more importantly, her personality, there was no doubt about it.  
  
"Uncle Hiei it IS you." said Koate, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hands trying his hardest to sound excited.  
  
He ran up to Hiei, his head just reaching his uncles chest. The little boy gently embraced Hiei, his little stuffed fox clenched tightly in his right hand. Its talk swooshing back and forth past Hiei's cloak. If there were one soul in the world who Hiei would let get this close to him, it would be Kurama's son. His little arms just making it around his uncle's waist. Hiei's mind flashed back to Boton from a few days earlier, as she called him a heartless, black haired, umpa lumpa. One of those things were not true thought Hiei with a small chuckle, he was not heartless.  
  
" Come on." said Hiei quietly, " you still have time to sleep."  
  
The little boy looked up at Hiei, his large emerald eyes meeting the harsh shock of Hiei's red ones.  
  
"But Uncle Hiei …I wana play with youuuuu."   
  
Hiei responded after looking at Koate's father, still lying there asleep.   
  
"No…sleep first, come on ill come tuck you in." said Hiei.  
  
The boy stood there for a second, as if thinking the offer over with a funny look on his face, just like his mothers when she was thinking. Then he shook his head rapidly up and down.  
  
"Ill take that as a yes." said Hiei , picking up the boy , he walked him across the hall and into his bedroom.  
  
Hiei walked into the child's room and began to lay him down in his bed when he twitched again, another plant was looking at him again. How does he sleep at night? wondered Hiei. The plant smiled, and closed its eyes again, Hiei twitched again…damn plants.  
  
"Uncle Hiei?" asked Koate   
  
"Yes? Asked Hiei, turning to face Koate again.  
  
"Why do you bring your sword when you know daddy doesn't like it?" He asked with a slightly impatient look on his face.  
  
"Your more observant then I thought." said Hiei with a smile…he must have felt it when he hugged me, thought Hiei.  
  
"I saw it." added the child innocently. Hiei stopped for a second and thought about what he had just herd. He reached for his katana, but it was on the inside of his pants. Hiei began to think, after a brief moment he asked,   
  
"tell me, what color is it?"  
  
"Its on fire," said Koate "but its not the fire that hurts you, Daddy has it too, but his is green and red. Hee Hee, he looks funny when he does it."  
  
"Oh…oh no…um I…listen just go to sleep, stay here, ill be back." Hiei said this as he walked out into the long hall . Kurama's not going to like this at all…Thought Hiei. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hiei entered again into Kurama's bedroom. Kurama was sitting up in the left edge of hid bed. Kurama looked up at the familiar black silhouette.  
  
"Hiei?" said Kurama looking confused.  
  
"Please," began Hiei, "I'm confused enough right now, we don't need two of us."  
  
Kurama still looked very confused   
  
"Hiei…you used the door?"  
  
"WHAT?!?" said Hiei shaking his head trying to think to hard. "No, of course I didn't."  
  
Hiei twitched again, looking down at the dog-shaped plant that began to bark at him.  
  
"Kurama, we need to talk." said Hiei in his usual calm voice, trying his best to ignore the plants attempts to move closer to him from its pot.  
  
"How does over breakfast sound?" asked Kurama.  
  
"I already ate." said Hiei sharply.  
  
"Come on, ill make some eggs" added Kurama, now smiling.  
  
"How about some salad?" asked Hiei coldly, the dog in the corner seemed to not only stop barking, but simply froze at the very word.  
  
Kurama's smile was kicked off his face faster then the dog-plant could shut up.  
  
"Not funny…" said Kurama as he stood up. His red sateen nightclothes, without a wrinkle in sight, fell into place, and his hair swayed back and forth, never looking the slightest bit out of place, even when he slept.   
  
" You know…" started Hiei, "Urameshi could use some tips on how to keep his hair that way…who knows what he puts in it to keep it that way."  
  
+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+scene change!+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~  
  
"HURRY UP OGRE! WE DO NOT HAVE ALL DAY!" said the aggravated infant.  
  
"Yes sir…" said George the ogre, franticly looking through the miles of archives in the library. Trying as always to keep a smile on.  
  
"If we don't hurry ogre there's going to be absolutely no chance of getting her back."  
  
"Yes sir…I'm looking but please sir could you tell me why this is so important to do?" asked the ogre with a small bead of sweat running down from the side of his forehead.  
  
"Must you constantly question my judgment ogre?"  
  
"I'm sorr..." started Ogre, but he was cut off by Koenma   
  
"Fine ill tell you."  
  
"Yay! Story time !" said Ogre happily.  
  
"Once every thousand years, a demon is granted one of the great gifts." said Koenma as the lights began to dim and a light thunder rolled into the background.  
  
"Bum Bum Bum." said Ogre theatrically   
  
"This usually causes a major problem unless we find the demon first and kill it before it has the chance to explore the true strength of their powers. However, this time, it was different."  
  
"Bum Bum Bum Bummmmmm" added Ogre again.  
  
"This time we captured the demon, we gave her the name of Alexa.  
  
"ooo pwitty name." said Ogre, getting a little to into the story.  
  
"SILANCE OGRE! …Its story time." said Koenma impatiently.  
  
"Yes Koenma sir." said Ogre.  
  
"We showed her how to suppress her powers, and Kurama showed her how to use her ability to transfigure at will." said Koenma  
  
"Oh so that's how they met." said Ogre.  
  
"Your fast," said Koenma sarcastically, after giving a look to Ogre, who had put a very triumphant smile on his face after that comment.  
  
"We made her a spirit detective, but just when things looked the greatest they could ever be, the unimaginable happened. The demons had found out about her powers, and her new allies. They captured her, tortured her, and then, killed her. It was a horribly gruesome sight. Kurama refused to believe it. He broke down when he finally found out what happened to her, he was furious, in a state of rage like I have never seen him before. But there was nothing I could do, we tried to get to her, but it was too late. Hiei was the one who finally got through, and carried her mangled body almost half way across the world until he met up with Botan, who then brought her body here, where it still lies today.  
  
"I FOUND IT!" screamed a second ogre, as he fell of his ladder. "I found it Koenma sir!"  
  
"Here it is, it's the book you were looking for!"  
  
Koenma read the title aloud "Rules of Death When a Technicality is Issued During The Course of Dying."   
  
"Here it is! Now call Botan, we have very little time to spare!" yelled the tot, sucking on his pacifier more forcefully now as he went into a deep thought. 


	3. Chapter 3

"Good morning daddy." said Koate as he walked down the hallway to where Kurama and Hiei were standing.  
  
"Good morning Koate." Kurama said as his son ran up and hugged him tightly however his son's arms were wrapped around his upper legs, rather then his waist, like Hiei. Hiei rolled his eyes at this thought.  
  
"Ready for breakfast?" asked Kurama, still slightly tired himself.  
  
"Yep!" piped Koate as he bounced up and down the wooded steps and took the corner into the kitchen.  
  
As soon as they had made it down the stairs the doorbell rang, echoing a southing deep bell sound throughout the expansive house. Kurama moved towards the large oak door entrance, lined with beautiful glass window boarders, elegantly stained and cut with the shapes of almost life like roses and vines. They were engraved with unimaginable fineness and beauty.  
  
"See Hiei, this is what my frond door looks like." said Kurama laughing slightly.  
  
There were tiny giggles from the kitchen that Hiei chose to ignore as Kurama opened the door to reveal Botan, in her traditional pink, white, and blue komodo dress. With her blue hair tied back into a ponytail.   
  
"Good morning Botan." said Kurama, "What bring you here?" he asked.  
  
"We need to talk Kurama." said Botan with an almost grim seriousness. The smile began to fade from Kurama's face and well, Hiei never started with one in the first place.  
  
Hiei, Kurama and Botan sat down in the living room as Kurama's son helped himself to some coco-puffs, as did a majority of the potted plants in the room.  
  
"Daddy do we still have any lemon pie?" asked Koate  
  
"No son, Yusuke ate the last of it last time he was over here."  
  
Hiei and Botan exchanged glances, Botan gave a slight cough and continued on, focusing her attention now towards Kurama.  
  
"Kurama, its about Alexa." said Botan.  
  
"Why what happened Botan," began Hiei, getting very annoyed very quickly. "Is she dead again?" Hiei spat angrily at Botan.  
  
"No Hiei, in fact, it just might be the opposite. But I have very little time to explain. Bring Koate and lets go, we have to go see Koenma. So after a few complaints, and yelling from Hiei after a plant decided to nibble on his head, apparently mistaking it for a burn coco-puff, they were off. On their way to go see Koenma.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Botan led the way, with Kurama, Koate, and a complaining burnt coco-puff bringing up the rear.  
  
"Good morning Kurama, Koate, and…Hiei…what the hell happened to you?" asked Koenma.  
  
"SHUT THE HELL UP!" screamed Hiei, a slight blue/green light began to form near his forehead.  
  
Koate began to laugh, "Hiei's turning blue again." he said smiling.  
  
What?" asked Kurama.   
  
"Um..." said Hiei, rolling his eyes, he didn't want Kurama to find out so soon. "Ok...do you know how Kuwabara can since spirit energy?"   
  
"Is that the tall stupid one dad?" asked Koate.   
  
"What did I tell you about repeating mean things Koate?" said Kurama, trying his best to hold back a laugh.   
  
"Oh yea...right.." said Koate.   
  
"As I was saying...Koate can not only since it, but he can feel it too." said Hiei, wondering what Kurama's response would be.   
  
Kurama knew not what to say. This was exactly one of the powers that his mother had, spirit sight, only hers were much stronger. Kurama knew that this was exactly why they wanted her as a spirit detective. It was also exactly the reason why she was killed.   
  
"Its not exactly a bad thing." said Hiei waiting for the explosion.   
  
"ITS EXACTLY WHY SHES NOT HERE WITH US HIEI!. and you KNOW THAT." screamed Kurama fighting back the tears as he continued. "THIS IS EXACTLY WHY THEY WANTED HER DEAD."   
  
"Stop." said Koenma loudly and firmly.   
  
They all stood looking at him. "May I speak now?" he said sarcastically, standing atop his desk now.   
  
"Listen to me, some way, some how we might be able to revive her. Before she left for her last mission she left something behind." began Koenma  
  
"Her spirit energy. Enough to revive her, but" said Koenma very quickly. "We have no idea how or where to find it. She left not map, no way to see it."   
  
"Yes she did." said Hiei, his eyes looked over to Koate. He had never really gotten the chance to know or meet his mother, he could barely even remember what she looked like unless her was looking at his fathers tear stained photographs besides his bed.   
  
"She wouldn't have hidden it far away." said Kurama, breaking the silence. His son looked to him.   
  
"How do you know that?" asked Hiei "She was a spirit detective, she was always traveling.   
  
"No, its near her home, she told me." said Kurama suddenly realizing that the spirit sight that his wife was given was much stronger then they all though. It wasn't limited by just the ability to just see spirit energy, she could see much more.   
  
"I should have known." said Hiei.   
  
"Are you telling me..?" asked Koenma,   
  
"Yes," said Hiei, "She foresaw her own death, she saw herself dying. So she left her spirit energy, and had her son carry on a toned down version of her powers so he would be able to see it.   
  
There was more Silence.   
  
"Well then, I think we can see what we need to do. We need to find that spirit energy." said Koenma triumphantly.   
  
"Wait." said Hiei sternly, all eyes were now on him. "We can't just go looking like we were on a little scavenger hunt."   
  
"Aww," said Koenma in a somewhat disappointed voice.   
  
"Koate need to be protected at all costs, As capable as I am of protecting myself, its hard to worry for two people." said Hiei, he continued, " Especially when the other person isn't even able to wield his own powers to attack. I demand that a spirit detective be added to the team as long as it not, "   
  
But it was too late, there stood the hap hazard spirit detective himself, Yuskue Urameshi. Koenma merely snapped his fingers and there he stood. The only problem was you can never tell what the people are doing before you summon them. So there stood Yuskue, in a pink towel, and his hair apparently had just been plastered into place.   
  
His eyes bulged out of his sockets about 2 seconds after he and his pink towel had arrived.   
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU ALL DOING IN MY BATHROOM?!?" He screamed.   
  
"Wow" said Kurama   
  
"Um" said Koenma   
  
Koate was laughing again.   
  
"It's the hair gel" finalized Hiei.   
  
"Oh my." said Botan   
  
"KOENMA THIS IS THE THIRD TIME THAT YOU HAVE DONE THIS TO ME THIS WEEK!!!" He yelled.   
  
"Calm down plaster head." commanded Hiei, silencing the clutter of noise.   
  
After everything was explained Yuskue stared aimlessly around the room.   
  
"Well then, lets get going," but first we should pick up Kuwabara, chances are the demons are going to be after the energy too, after all, they probably have already started their search. Were going to need all the help we have." 


	4. Chapter 4

~+!+~!+~!+~!+~!+~!+~!+~!+~!+~!+~!+~!+~!+~!+~!+~!+~!+~!+~!+~!+~!+~!+~!+~!+~!+~!+~!+~!+~!+  
  
$%*#$%#$&*%#*AUTHORS NOTE#$%()&*@#$%@#$(%&@$)%*!!!!  
  
Hello, this is Paul ^_^ I would just like to say thanks to those who have sent such nice feed back to my story, I really appreciate it. And please don't be afraid to offer criticism! After all that's what reviews are for ! ^_^ thanks and enjoy…two new characters are introduced in this chapter and you get to see another character soon to join us again , but you will never guess how ! ENJOY   
  
#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
  
  
"Ok then, I guess I should summon him here then." said Koenma.   
  
"Wait Koenma, remember what happened when you just summoned me?" said Yuskue now shivering.   
  
"We don't have a choice." said Botan, "Time is not on our side right now, not at all."   
  
Koenma snapped his fingers and there appeared Kuwabara. In his right hand was a Barbie doll, and in his left, was its clothes. Kuwabara looked up and shouted,   
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU ALL DOING IN MY BATHROOM?!?" Yelled Kuwabara.   
  
Koenma raised his eyebrow, Kurama blinked, Yusuke erupted into fits of hysterical laughter before collapsing to the floor, and Koate covered his eyes with his little hands at the nakedness of the plastic figure.   
  
"Its not what it looks like I swear!" he screamed franticly in his own defense.   
  
"Unless you would like to explain then I suggest we get back on track." said Hiei, very honestly not wishing to know what was going on.   
  
As soon as Yuskue was able to stand up from laughing, Kuwabara was not informed to the situation. With a more serious face on he now said,   
  
"So now we need to find her spirit energy, the only one who can see it is mini Kurama here, and the demons are after the same thing and thus after us?"   
  
"We've been in more hopeless cases," said Yuskue, raising what surprisingly seemed to be a very valid point to the conversation.  
  
Yes," stated Hiei. " Remember the dark tournament, it was just one problem after another, but we seemed to have come out ok."  
  
"Yea!" Said Koate, wanting a say in all of this, "Like remember when Kuwabara got his head stuck in the toilet and then we had to pull on him, and then he started crying, and then Yuskue flushed the…"  
  
"OK!" Yelled Kuwabara, not wanted this conversation to continue downhill any further. "I get the point!" he yelled.  
  
"Very well then," said Koenma, "That settles it, you all set off tomorrow. You will all stay here tonight in the planning room and you may hire 2 mercenaries for the case, Yuskue, since you are the spirit detective here, I will leave you in charge of appointing the two additions. Good Luck."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Dream Sequence~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A young girl, asleep in her bed, was now dreaming of her friend from long ago. They were all in a very interesting field, filled with dead trees. Her and her two companions stood, their backs to each other, everyone of them armed.  
  
One girl, with very long dark blond hair with red and black highlights looked around. Her large blue eyes surveyed the grim landscape as two tiny red dots clicked on, the sights now moving in synchrony with her own eyes.  
  
"Where the hell are you?" she asked, under her breath into the silent dark abyss. Two loud clicks broke the silence as she cocked back two massive looking pistols, one in each of her small delicate hands.  
  
"Talking to them didn't work. Remember Nikki?" said the girl to her left.  
  
This girl had long brown hair, tied back into two pig tails. She had green eyes and thin, fine eyebrows. Her hands were firmly grasping the handle of her Katana, she was somewhat close to the height of Nikki, only somewhat taller. She had a beautiful curved figure about her and was wearing a blue shirt, and a tan skirt. Two more smaller knives were held in their holsters on the side of her combat boots as well as a key blade slung across her back. Out of the three of them she was undoubtedly the most armed.  
  
The last girl stood unusually calm, a very glassy look to her eyes. She was armed with a large sword, which was double bladed and appeared as if it could slice anything, even bone, clear in half.  
  
Her brown hair was short and just reached to bottom of her ear lobes. It had a haphazard look to it, yet it stayed in place. Tucked behind her right ear…was a red rose.  
  
Gun shots broke the very un-nerving silence. There were screams of "Duck!" and "GET DOWN!" and there was yet again, more silence. Then a shot rang out , one single shot from a sniper riffle. Its morbid heart stopping sound echoed through the barren landscape. And as the three looked up finally after the noise had died, one fell. There was again more silence.  
  
"no…" said the blond headed girl. " NOOOOOOOOOO!" she cried out her eyes swelled with tears, and her soul exploded with rage.  
  
::Click::click::  
  
The gunshots that erupted from her guns did not end for what seemed like eternity. She left nothing alive fore more then 100 yards in any direction.   
  
Behind the now dead soldiers stood two large black spiders, big enough to ride on. Nikki looked up into her worst fears. Her two eyes stared into the nightmarish figures own eight.   
  
"OH MY GOD!" she screamed, alerting Christi who was still crouched over her fallen teammate.  
  
Nikki had bent down, curled up and was prepared to finally accept her gruesome fate. I never though it could end like this. She thought.  
  
Just then something happened, mouthing came from Christi that was never seen before, rage, hate, anger, and revenge.  
  
She ran towards Nikki as fast as she could and screamed,  
  
"YOU WONT TAKE HER ALIVE YOU SON OF A FUCKING BITCH!"  
  
She grabbed Nikki's mammoth pistols from off the ground and erupted two full clips directly into the spiders now smoking head. It fell to the ground with a loud screech. She turned to finish the other one but it was gone.  
  
"WHERE ARE YOU!" she screamed, her eyes full of tears, now beginning to stream down her cheeks. Sweat, tears and blood had all poured from her at the same time. But for one she didn't care. She didn't care what happened to her and she didn't care about what the outcome of this battle was going to be. All she knew was that her life long friend was lying cold and dead on the hard earth and if she was going down then she was going to take as many people and demons down with her as she possibly could. Perhaps that was the reason for what happened next. Her eyes began to glow a fiery electric green, and her hair scattered in all directions. Rage was the key that unlocked her deepest power, her demon form. 


End file.
